Fanfiction Love
by bookwormforsrsly
Summary: Rory is about 13 and she discovers myspace, and Fanfiction. She loves these site, but will her mom aprove of what she's doing online?P.S. This might be a false summary. I'm still thinking about what is going to happen :
1. Chapter 1

and this is my new story!!!!

Hello everyone. I'm back! I think this will be a good story. I hope you guys like it. It's about Rory when she is my age (13), and she had just gotten the internet at her house, and guess what two web sites she finds. Well, actually don't guess, read! I think you'll like it.

p.s. Rory has a baby sister.

Chapter 1!!

Rory was sitting in her room reading My Sisters Keeper, when she heard a car pull into her driveway. She jumped off of her bed to see who it was.

"Mom? Who is in the driveway?" Rory asked her mom.

"I think it's the people that install the internet." Lorelai replied distractedly

Lorelai was giving Rory's little sister Susan a bath. Susan was only 8 months old. Lorelai was engaged to Rory's father,

Christopher. They were getting married in September and it was April.

"Yes! Internet! Internet! Internet!" Rory exclaimed.

"Rory, you aren't going to be sitting there all day, everyday. You have to do other stuff also." Lorelai said, bringing out her motherly side.

"Well, duh mom. I still have to go to school, and I am still going to hang out with Lane, and I can't stop reading. Don't worry mom, I will probably barely ever be on." Rory explained to her mom.

There was a knock at the door so Rory walked over and opened it. There were two men standing there, one with a tool box and the other holding water bottles.

Rory introduced herself. "Hi! My name's Rory!"

"Hello. We are here to install you internet connection." The man with the tool box said. "Is your mom or dad here?"

"Well, of course. MOM!!! THEY WANT YOU!!" Rory yelled into the next room. "Come on in, boys."

"Thank you." The man with the water said.

Lorelai walked into the living room holding baby Susan

"Rory, could you take Sue and go to your room? These boys don't need to be distracted." Lorelai said.

Rory took her little sister, and walked into her room. Susan immediately started to cry. She didn't like Rory's bedroom for some reason.

"Susan! Please stop! You're so annoying. Grow up and stop crying about every thing." Rory pleaded.

Then, she started to smell this horrendous smell, coming from Susan. Rory plugged her nose.

"Susan! Gross. Wait, never mind cry. I would cry if I shit in my pants too." Rory said to her sister.

"Rory?? What did you just say? Did you just…gulp swear?" Lorelai said in the doorway to Rory's room.

"I'm sorry, mommy. It just slipped out. I won't say it again." Rory said to her mother in a forgiving tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me see her, I will change her. The internet is hooked up, you can go on." Lorelai said to Rory.

Rory walked into the office by the kitchen and turned on her computer. The phone started ringing.

"Hello? Gilmore residence." Rory said into the receiver.

"Hey, Rory. Can I talk to mommy?" Christopher said into the phone.

"Yeah, hold on. But wait, guess what dad!" Rory said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"We got internet!" Rory exclaimed. "Mom is letting me on right now. Anyway, here's mom."

"Cool, bye babe." Chris said.  
Rory walked back into the office and went to internet explorer. The homepage was Rory was interested in writing stories. She always wrote in her notebook. She typed in 'Writing your own stories'. She pressed search and about 10 pages of results came up. She clicked on the first one she saw. It came to a website called 

OK! That was chapter one. I think it was okay. I already put in a person from fan fiction. The baby. Susan is one of my reviewers. Okay, well I hope you liked this. Now review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mom, come here!" Rory yelled into the other room.

"What?" Lorelai said, walking in with Susan on her hip.

"I just found the coolest website ever!" Rory exclaimed.

Rory searched RaiKimLover and clicked on the first result. It was a girl about the same age as her, that wrote about a T.V. show called Xialoin Showdown.

"Look, this is a site where you write fiction stories about a book, T.V. show, game, or some other stuff," Rory explained.

"That's nice, but make sure you are careful, the Internet can be dangerous," Lorelai said to Rory.

Rory shooed her mother away so she could continue to 'surf the web'. She went to Google and searched 'make your own webpage'. Numerous amounts of pages came up, but like always, Rory chose the first link she saw. The link came to a page called (drum roll) Myspace. She clicked on 'cool new people' to see what the pages looked like; she went to a girl named Rachael's page. She thought it was super cool so she went back to the home page, and clicked the sign up button. She was interrupted with a knock at the door. Rory walked over to the door to find her best friend, Lane Kim.

"Hey!" Rory said.

"Hey! What's up?" Lane asked.

"Oh my God, I just got the Internet! Come here I want to show you some things I found!" Rory said.

"Okay," Lane said.

Lane and Rory walked into the office and sat down on the two chairs.

"Look, this is called Myspace. I can make my own page! It's so cool!" Rory exclaimed.

"Cool. Is it safe?" Lane asked.

Rory turned her head and looked at Lane like she was a complete idiot.

"Of course it's safe, what do you think I am? A retard?" Rory said.

"Rory! Stop saying that word, it's not nice. It could be very offending to some people," Lane said, seeming a little frustrated.

"Sorry. Okay, look this is called Fan Fiction." Rory said, ignoring what Lane said to her.

"Yeah, whatever. What's so nice about 'Fan Fiction'?" Lane asked.

"You can write fiction stories about these kinds of things," Rory explained.

Rory pointed to all of the categories you can write in.

"Cool. Go back to Myspace. Do you have a page?" Lane asked.

"I'm working on that. Which picture of me should I put up?!" Rory said scrolling through the pictures saved on her computer.

"Uh. I don't know?" Lane said.

"Oh! I know! I'll do this one! I love it." Rory said, showing Lane the picture of her and Rory with their arms around each other.

"I didn't say that I wanted to be on the Internet. Do you know how many people, bad people look at this? Choose another picture." Lane demanded.

"Lane, what's your problem? You're acting weird." Rory said.

"I just don't want anything to do with the Internet, I'm only 13." Lane said.

"So? I am too?" Rory said.

Lane looked at her like she was the complete idiot now.

"Rory! Exactly, you don't need to be online." Lane said, picking up her bag. "And if you aren't going to listen to me, then I'm outta here."

"Lane! I'm not going to listen to you. I know what I'm doing; I'm not going to get into any trouble. You don't even know what you're talking about!!" Rory yelled.

"Fine, then like I said, I'm leaving. God, if something happens to you, don't come running to me. And if you get abducted, and your Mom asks me anything, I'll tell her I told you something like this would happen. And I do know what I'm talking about, God, and you call other people stupid!" Lane yelled back and walked out the door, slamming it shut. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!! I am pretty excited about this story!! YAY! I have been working on a stupid, stupid English project. As much as I love English class(not kidding), I hate projects. But anyway, I have been reading like crazy, I read this 400 page book Ms. Woodworth English teacher let me borrow, it was amazing. Anyway, on with the story!!

Chapter 3

Rory got up and ran to the door to say she was sorry to Lane, but she was already out of site. She walked back into the office and sat down. She exed out her pages and went into her bedroom. She took her book Vanishing Acts out of her bag and started reading it.  
She was read when she heard someone coming in.

"Dad?! Is that you?" Rory yelled into the other room.  
"Yeah, Ror it's me. How was your day?" Rory's father asked her.  
Rory was thinking about whether she should tell her dad about what happened between her and Lane. She decided not to.  
"Oh, it was awesome. We got internet!!" Rory exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I thought it was coming today. Where's mom?" Christopher asked.  
Rory was trying to think of where her mother was. She had no idea.  
"I don't know. I think she might be upstairs with Suzy," Rory said.  
Rory's dad walked upstairs, and Rory walked back into her room. She picked her book back up and started reading again. She was interrupted again, only this time by the phone. She walked into the living room and answered the phone. "Hello?" Rory said into the phone.  
"Rory? Is that you?" A boy said.  
"Yeah? Why, who is this?" Rory asked.  
"It's Dean. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later." Dean asked. Dean was one of Rory's best friend. She had had a crush on him since last year. She was overcome with joy, she couldn't speak. "Hello? Rory are you there?" Dean asked.  
"Uhh..y-yeah. I'm here. Dean, I cant hang out, I have homework to do. I'm sorry." Rory lied. She wanted to hang out with Dean, but it was never any fun because she was always worrying about what she looked like.  
"Oh, okay. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye Rory." Dean said, disappointed.  
Rory hung up the phone and gave up on her book. She figured she was going to get interrupted. She walked into the office and went back to Fan Fiction. She went to Just In, and clicked on a Pen name. It went to the profile of xliteratiwhorex. She read her Bio, then went down and looked to see if she wrote stories. She had one story posted. It was called Rush of Blood to the Head. She clicked on it and read it. When she was done, she went to MySpace. She logged in and clicked on search. She typed in Fan Fiction freaks. 3,407 hits came up. She click on the first one. It was the profile of a boy named Alex. It said he was really into Fan Fiction, and that his pen name was -forevermineyours-. Rory made her way back to and searched Alex. She read his Bio, and then sent him a private message. It said:

Hey,  
My names Rory. I was just looking at your My Space and I saw you were into the Fan Fiction. I thought we could talk. My My Space is in the making. But once I get it done, I'll send you my link. Okay, well I just wanted to say Hey, and you're a great writer. Bye Alex.  
Rory Rory exed out of Fan Fiction and prayed that Alex would write her back. She thought he was cool, and in his My Space picture, he was gorgeous. Rory walked upstairs to where the rest of her family was.  
"Hey, what's going on?" Rory asked.  
"Nothing, do you want to go out to Dinner?" Lorelai asked Rory.  
"Yeah, I'll go get ready." Rory said, walking out of the room.

Lane was at home and she was thinking if what she did was Rory's was stupid. She went down stairs, her mother was making dinner.  
"Mama, I'm going to run over to Rory's real quick, I need to talk to her." Lane informed her mother.  
"Okay, but dinner will be ready in about 45 minutes, so hurry up," Mrs. Kim said. Lane got to Rory's and knocked on the door. She heard footsteps getting closer, and closer to the door and then the door swung open. It was Rory.  
"Oh…what do you want?" Rory asked.  
"I came to apologize." Lane explained.

Hehe, I Know, icky ending. I will try to update soon but I have softball games this week and the project, and I have to stay on top of my reading. : kay bye friends, REVIEW!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't wrote lately, I was busy and also this site was down so I wasn't going to post anything and have people not even know about it. But I am just sort of making this story up as I go, but I hope you all like it. Okay, here is chapter 4!! Woahhh. Wait, new character in this one!! Her name is Vanessa. :

Chapter 4

Rory let Lane into her house and they went into Rory's room to talk. Rory was still very upset with Lane.

"Okay, so what do you want now? Are you going to yell at me some more, call me a idiot? Well Lane, if you are, I don't want to hear it." Rory said.  
"Rory, I'm not going to call you a idiot, I told you I wanted to apologize, and that's what I'm going to do. Rory, I'm so sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to you," Lane said. "Lane! What the heck, you were like super mean to me and I wasn't even doing anything wrong. I know I have to be safe, and I was. I'm not a idiot, I know what I am doing." Rory said, frustrated. Lane pulled Rory close to her so she could give her a hug. Rory didn't know whether to still be mad at Lane or forgive her. She didn't understand why Lane cared so much about what she did.  
"Kay, Lane you have to go now, were going out to dinner." Rory said pushing Lane out of her room and to the front door. "Fine, but just remember, be careful." Lane repeated.  
"Yeah, yeah." Rory said.  
Lane left and Roryand went into her room to get her sweater, and then she ran upstairs to see when she was leaving. "Hey, mom?" Rory called into the empty bedroom. "Mom?? Are you in here"  
"Yeah, what?" Lorelai said, walking into her bedroom pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "When are we leaving? I want to leave soon so I can go online later," Rory said.  
"I'm getting ready! Hold on!" Lorelai snapped back at Rory.  
"Kay." Rory said leaving the room.  
Rory walked downstairs and into the office where she found her little sister on the floor chewing on a wire underneath the computer desk.  
"Susan!! What are you doing?! Get away from there!" Rory screeched, and went over to pick her sister up off the floor.  
"Suzy, where's Daddy?" Rory asked, acting like Susan would answer her.  
Rory heard the phone ringing but ignored it, she figured her mom would answer it in her bedroom. The phone stopped ringing and about two second's later, she heard her mom calling for her to answer the downstairs phone.  
"Hello?" Rory said into the phone.  
"Rory? It's Vanessa. What's up?" Vanessa said.  
"Hey Vanessa! Ehh, nothing, I'm getting ready to go out to dinner with my parents and Susan," Rory said. "Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to come over, but I guess your busy…" Vanessa said, disappointed.  
"Oh no! I can come, I'll just tell my mom I don't want to go out to dinner, she'll totally let me!" Rory said.  
"Oh, okay! Well, my mom said she can pick you up in like 30 minutes. Is that okay?" Vanessa asked.  
"Yeah, I'll go pack now!" Rory said.  
"Okay, and oh yeah, bring some books. I know you have a butt load and I have nothing to read." Vanessa said. Vanessa and Rory were very similar. They loved to read the same kind of book, and they always were known as 'that girl that's smart because she's always reading a big book'. "Kay, I'll see ya later." Rory said hanging up.  
Rory looked down at her sister. She was just sitting there, drooling. Susan looked up and Rory and started to wine. Rory picked her up.  
"Do not cry! You hear me? Do not!'' Rory said.  
"Wahh!!!" Susan replied, screaming at the top of her lungs. Rory figured Suzy just liked the sound of her own voice. She brought Susan up to her Dad in his room. She told her parents about going over to Vanessa's house. She heard the a knock at the door. It was Vanessa. She was wearing an amazing out fit. It was a poofy vest thing, with a long sleeved V-neck shirt and a pinkish tank underneath. Vanessa was gorgeous. She had amazing, long light, light brown hair and she was thin. She was green eyes, and she was tall. "Hey, are you ready?" Vanessa asked.  
"Uhh, yeah hold on, I have to go tell my mom I'm leaving." Rory said. "Kay!" Vanessa said, with a huge excited smile across her face. Rory went into the kitchen and found her mom.  
"Mom? Vanessa is here. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." Rory said.  
"Bye babe. Have fun," Lorelai called to Rory as she walked out.  
Rory walked back into the living room and found Vanessa sitting on her couch, reading a Jodi Picoult book called Picture Perfect.

Did you like it? I put just randomly put Vanessa in there, but that's okay. Vanessa is supposed to be gorgeous. Did I make her sound pretty? I love the name Vanessa, 'tis my favorite name. smiles. Kay, review!! Or else I'll slit your throat. Hehe, ( inside joke with my bestest friend Megan!!) Bye---ilovekmerkk 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I'm back, and I'm black. Hehe, I love that. Anyway I have been brainstorming about what to put into this chapter and to be honest with you, I got nothing'. Sorry! Writers block is what you could call this I guess. But I'll try to make this a interesting chapter. : Do you guys like Vanessa? Kay, readdddd.

Chapta' 5

Vanessa and Rory walked into Vanessa's room. Vanessa's room was small. She had a bunk bed, even though she was an only child, she had a television on one of her dresser. She needed two dressers for all of her clothes. Also, she had a computer and a desk. Her room was purple and she had green and pink curtains.(A/N this is my room)

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" Vanessa asked Rory.

"I guess we could like, go online or something?" Rory suggested.

"Kay, what are we going to do online?" Vanessa asked.

"I want to show you these two cool websites I found." Rory said.

Vanessa and Rory walked over to her computer. Vanessa pushed the button to turn it on with her foot and reached across the desk for her iPod.

"Kay, what website is it?" Vanessa asked. "God Rory, is it dorky?"

"Well, one might be, but we can be dorky together!" Rory said.

"Right. Kay, again, what is the first website?" Vanessa asked.

Rory pushed Vanessa's arm out of the way so she could type in She clicked search and searched a person with the pen name iluvhedgehogs19. She was looking at iluvhedgehogs19 when a message alert came up on the screen. It was from Alex.

"Ohhh, who's _Alex?_" Vanessa asked, laughing.

"No one! Just a person I met online. Please, look away while I read this!" Rory asked.

Vanessa turned her head, but she was still peeking at the screen.

The letter said:

_Rory, _

_Hey, I saw your Myspace also. I'm guessing you were the one without glasses? Your very pretty. smiles Anyway, yeah I'm really into the whole Fan fiction thing. It's cool. I write mostly stories about books and movies. You should read one of my stories if you get the chance. I like them, I think your profile is cute also. Maybe we could talk on AIM? My screen name is forevermineyours93. Hope to talk to you soon!_

_--lex_

Rory read the message over again and again until Vanessa squealed.

"OHMIGOD! THAT'S SO CUTE!!" Vanessa yelled.

"Shuddup! No, I told you not to read it." Rory yelled back.

" What ever, I already did." Vanessa said.

Rory turned back to the screen. She signed onto her AIM screen name, nottachance123. She immediately added Alex to her buddy list. She looked to see if he was on. She didn't see his screen name, guess she wasn't.

"Is he online?" Vanessa asked, excited.

"No…" Rory sighed.

"Crap, just wait, he'll come on in like 4 seconds, watch." Vanessa said, having no idea what she was talking about. She put up 4 fingers and put one down every second, she was on her last finger when there was a ping letting her know someone had just signed on.

"Holy sh- crap!" Rory exclaimed.

"Omigod, who is it?" Vanessa asked.

"No way… Rory said.

Vanessa pushed Rory's head out of the way so she could see the screen. It was Alex.

Hehe, I know, I know, it was short. But I think I liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay people, I know I haven't wrote in forever, but I have been reading my bumoli off. Also, I have softball. But yeah, I have another story popping into my head so… I don't know. Do you people like this story?? I do. Oh yeah, you all shall do me a favor…go to my reviews, And click on iluvhedgehos19. Read her two stories (they each only have one chapter) and review them. Kay, on with the story.

Chapter 6

"Awwwww!" Vanessa said. "Who is that? Creepy much?"

"Shut up! He's my friend." Rory snapped back.

"Really? How'd you meet him?" Vanessa asked.

Rory was think whether she should tell her he was a cyber friend. Was she going to go all crazy on her like Lane did?

"Uh…" Rory said. Not sure what to say.

"Well? Are you going to tell me? I have better things to do then wait for you to answer my question." Vanessa said.

"…I met him online. On fan fiction, and I also have been on his Myspace." Rory confessed.

"Oh. How do you know he isn't dangerous?" Vanessa asked, concerned.

"I don't know, he just- I know he isn't." Rory said.

"Okay. Be careful." Vanessa said.

"Don't worry, I know I have to be safe, but I have a feeling he isn't dangerous…" Rory said.

"Aww. Are you guys like a 'cyber couple'?" Vanessa asked.

"No. I have only talked to him like…once," Rory said.

Vanessa smiled. She got up and walked over to her bed. She pulled out a picture of a boy with brown hair, and green eyes.

"This is Connor. He's my old boyfriend." Vanessa said, her smile disappearing.

"Aww. He's so cute!! What happened? Did he turn out to be a total jerk?" Rory asked.

"No…he died…" Vanessa said, trying not to cry.  
Vanessa turned away and put the picture away. She turned around and looked at Rory. She started to cry.

"Hey, its okay. I mean, you couldn't have been that attached to him, or have been in love with him. You're only 14," Rory said.

"I don't know. I really, really liked him. I didn't want anyone to know about him. He lived in Mystic. I didn't tell people because they would be like 'Your so lying about this guy. Bring him to the next dance' or what ever. But I wasn't making him up, I did invite him to a dance, but then…yeah. He died." Vanessa said crying.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry. You should have told me sooner. I would have been able to help you through this." Rory said. "But, how did he die?"

"Leukemia. I didn't even know he had it. But like, all of a sudden, he was in the hospital."

"Omigod. I feel so bad. Don't be sad, be happy." Rory said.

"Haha. Yeah, I've been trying. I don't know. I'm fine." Vanessa said not crying anymore.

"Okay, I guess we should go to bed. We have been online for like, ever." Vanessa said.

Rory turned off the computer and got her sleeping bag. She walked back into Vanessa's room. Vanessa was already asleep.

In the morning, Rory woke up and turned over to see Vanessa not on her bed. She smelled the faint smell of bacon. She walked out into the kitchen and found Vanessa making breakfast.

"What are you doing girl?" Rory asked.

"Making food. Cause…well, I like food." Vanessa said, laughing.

"Right. I'm going to go get dressed." Rory said, walking into her friends room.  
When Rory walked into Vanessa's room, she saw that the computer was on. She went over and signed in on Myspace. There was a message from Alex.

Rory,  
Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me sometime. Like in Stars Hallow. Wanna? I know I sure do..:. Meet me on April 24, 2007. I hope I see you.  
-lex

Rory exed out the page and went back out to the kitchen.

"Vanessa is today the 24th?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Vanessa asked.

"Because, oh my God. I'm so sorry, but I totally have to go, like right now!" Rory said grabbing her stuff and walking out the door. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey. So how was the last chapter? Sorry I haven▓t been updating a ton, but I had softball, which is over now(thank god!!), and its marching season in Schoharie. So yeah, I▓m psyched about this chapter. I don▓t know if it will be long or short, but it should be good. I▓ll try and make it as interesting as possible. I think it▓s going to be wicked awesome. Kay, on with the story.  
-  
Chapter 9

Rory walked into Luke▓s diner. She saw Luke behind the counter taking some old lady▓s order. She walked over to Luke.

⌠Hey Luke,■ Rory said sitting on a stool.

⌠Heyy. What▓s up?■ Luke asked.

⌠Ehh. Nothing. I▓m meeting one of my friends.■ Rory said.

⌠Okay, well I guess I▓ll leave you alone then.■ Luke said. ⌠Do you need anything?■

⌠Uh, no I think I▓m good.■ Rory said.

Luke walked away and as soon as he walked into the other room, the door opened. Behind the door was a tall boy, about 5▓ 11■, with brown hair, with natural highlights. He had on a blue shirt that said ▒You were hotter on MySpace▓. It was Alex.  
Rory walked over to him awkwardly.

⌠Hey, I▓m Rory.■ she said.

⌠Hey, Alex.■ Alex said.

Rory and Alex stood there, not saying anything. Alex couldn▓t take another second of it.

⌠So┘■ Alex said breaking the silence.

⌠So┘what do you want to do?■ Rory asked.

⌠I don▓t know, you want to go to your house?■ Alex asked.

Excitement shot threw Rory▓s body.

⌠Yeah, lets go■ Rory said, grabbing Alex▓s hand. They walked past Ms. Patty▓s dance studio. When they got to Rory▓s house, Rory was happy because he parents weren▓t home.

⌠So, this is your house?■ Alex asked. ⌠Are you parents home?■

⌠No, I think they went to my grandparents house for a party.■ Rory said.

⌠Good. Very good.■ Alex said, smiling.

⌠ Yeah, I guess┘Let▓s go to my room.■

⌠Okay.■ Alex said with a even wider smile across his face.

Rory and Alex walked into her room. They sat on her bed and looked at each other. Out of nowhere Alex grabbed Rory▓s face start kissing her hard on the mouth. Rory didn▓t like that, she knew it was wrong. She didn▓t kiss him back, she just sat there and let it sink in that he was kissing her. Then she pushed him away.

⌠Alex┘■ Rory said, catching her breath. ⌠I just met you.■

⌠Rory, c▓mon, you know you likes it.■ Alex said, touching Rory▓s thigh.

Rory pushed Alex▓s hand off of her leg. He was a little too close for comfort.

⌠Alex┘seriously,■ Rory said. ⌠Stop, please.■

⌠Fine, fine. But┘why?■ Alex asked, suddenly serious.

⌠Because, I just met you and like yeah, I like you, but I don▓t think I want a relationship as serious as kissing as soon as I met you.■ Rory explained.

⌠Fine! I▓ll leave. I thought you would want to kiss me. You sure did sound like it on the internet!■ Alex yelled, getting of Rory▓s bed.

⌠Alex! Wait, fine┘I▓ll kiss you.■ Rory said, looking down at her feet. She didn▓t want to kiss him, but she didn▓t want him to leave.

⌠Cool!■ Alex said sitting back down.

⌠Yeah, cool■ Rory said under her breath. She looked up at Alex with a half smile.

Alex grabbed Rory▓s face and kissed her. He▓s a good kisser┘ Rory thought. She was kissing him back now. She surprisingly like it. She opened her eyes and saw Alex staring at her. She stared back at him. Alex and Rory sat there, kissing, for what seemed like hour, but was only a minute in reality. Then, Rory felt Alex▓s hand under her shirt. She pushed him away.

⌠Alex! No way! You do not touch me like that. No way, I▓m not some tramp.■

⌠Hey, what ever I▓m leaving. You way too prude.■ Alex said.

⌠No, I am not. I just am only 14 and I would never, ever do that■ Rory said.

Alex looked at Rory like she had four heads. She didn▓t like this. She was reading to punch him in the face.

⌠Alex, I didn▓t think you would have turned out to be such a jerk. I thought you were nice.■ Rory said.

⌠Rory, I am nice. I just like you a lot. Since we have been talking I have started to like you┘a lot. Seriously. I might even┘love you┘■ Alex said, looking at his feet.

So many thoughts were going through Rory. She liked Alex. But she definitely didn▓t love him.

-  
Okay┘.Seriously? This took forever for me to write. So long. I have been working on it since I last updated. I take my sweet time, in case you haven▓t noticed. I have been busing with getting all my work in to bring up my grades for the 4th marking period so I can actually pass 7th grade? And yesterday I went to Boston. Quite fun if you ask me. Ms. Woodworth had this amazing game that we played. I don▓t know if anyone else liked it much. I guess it▓s a game for English lovers. I cant wait to be a English teacher. I know, I know. I▓m only 13...but still. I▓m totally sticking to this career. It▓s amazing. I thank Ms. Woodworth for getting me into English. Ms. Woodworth and Sierra. My loves. Okay, I▓m done, that was wayyyy too long of a A/N┘ --ilovekmerkk 


End file.
